Seven Days
by evilforextracredit
Summary: Major character death. It's Monday, and Eddy has the entire summer ahead of him. Oneshot.


**Title:** Seven Days  
**Summary:** It's Monday, and Eddy has the entire summer ahead of him. **  
****Warnings: **Major character death, descriptions of grief.

* * *

**Seven Days**

* * *

It's Monday, and he has that insidious look on his face. A new scam for a new season, I presume!

It's Tuesday, and his house is empty. Shouldn't they have arrived home by now?

It's Wednesday, and mother isn't at work. She sits beside me. Accident, they did all they could. I vomit into the kitchen sink.

It's Thursday, and I cry and scream until it hurts somewhere other than my chest.

It's Friday, and I clean the house. My hands are raw and bleeding by the time I'm done. _Filthy, filthy, filthy_.

It's Saturday, and I sit at the front. He'd laugh if he could see that I'm finally lost for words.

It's Sunday, and I miss my best friend.

* * *

It's Monday! He has a plan, and I get to wear a costume!

It's Tuesday, and we knock for a long time. We'll just come back tomorrow!

It's Wednesday, and what does she mean? Cars only crash in movies!

It's Thursday, and Sarah is silent. She holds my hand. I close my eyes and pretend she's him.

It's Friday, and I can see him tomorrow! He'll be there, that prankster!

It's Saturday, and I cry until I'm sick.

It's Sunday, and I don't like this movie any more.

* * *

It's Monday, and the dork is on my lawn again.

It's Tuesday, and it seems quiet. The dorks are up to something, I freakin' _know_ they are!

It's Wednesday, and I stare at my dad. _What_?

It's Thursday, and I stay inside.

It's Friday, and I cry a little. I bet the dork is laughing right at me.

It's Saturday, and he's in that box. He was younger than me.

It's Sunday, and I can't believe the dork is actually _gone_.

* * *

It's Monday, and the Ed Boys are on Rolf's land again!

It's Tuesday, and Rolf enjoys the strange peace and quiet.

It's Wednesday, and Rolf feels sick to his stomach.

It's Thursday, and Rolf toils in the yard until sunrise. He cannot rest.

It's Friday, and Nana consoles Rolf when he weeps for a while.

It's Saturday, and Rolf mouths hymns that he does not know.

It's Sunday, and Rolf already misses that loud-mouth Ed boy.

* * *

It's Monday, and I give Eddy a quarter. He's so _cute_ when he blushes!

It's Tuesday, and it's too quiet, man! Where are the Eds at today?

It's Wednesday, and my mom wipes the mascara clumps from my face.

It's Thursday, and I sit on my porch until the sun starts to set.

It's Friday, and I find his valentine in my dresser.

It's Saturday, and I expect him to show up.

It's Sunday, and things aren't ever gonna be right again, are they?

* * *

It's Monday, and that flathead broke my dollies!

It's Tuesday, and I have a tea party with no interruptions.

It's Wednesday, and Ed is laughing. He tells me I shouldn't cry at jokes.

It's Thursday, and I hold Ed's hand. All day long.

It's Friday, and kids aren't supposed to die. I yell, and nobody listens.

It's Saturday, and my dad leaves me alone while he carries a hysterical Ed outside.

It's Sunday, and I hate that flathead for breaking my brother.

* * *

It's Monday, and those ruffians trampled all over my flowerbed!

It's Tuesday, and the tea party is simply splendid.

It's Wednesday, and the world seems to halt.

It's Thursday, and going outside feels like a sin.

It's Friday, and I cry for myself, him and everyone he left behind.

It's Saturday, and I put a flower on his casket.

It's Sunday, and I plant a whole batch of brand new seeds.

* * *

It's Monday, and I'm not about to be scammed by _those_ jerks again! Right, Plank?

It's Tuesday, and it sure is quiet!

It's Wednesday, and I don't get it! _Huh_? What d'you mean he's _gone_?

It's Thursday, and I thought people only died when they got old.

It's Friday, and I hug Plank to my chest all day long.

It's Saturday, and I keep Plank in my lap instead of on the empty seat next to me.

It's Sunday, and it feels wrong doing anything at all, really.

* * *

It's Monday, and summer is here, baby!

It's Tuesday, and the car is trashed. Mom is gone, Dad is gone, but I'm still here. Barely.

It's Wednesday, and they did all they could. Now I'm just...floatin'. I don't want to go yet.

It's Thursday, and Edd is hysterical. _Knock it to 'em, Sockhead! Let it all out! I'm right besides ya!_

It's Friday, and Ed is swimmin' in denial. _I can't come back, Lumpy. I would if I could, honest._

It's Saturday, and geez! Are all these flowers and crap for _me_? I-I didn't know people cared that much.

It's Sunday, and I have to go. Beats me if I know _where_, but I need to hit the road.

It's still Sunday.

Maybe I'll swing by the candy store on my way.

* * *

**Note:** Wow, this was depressing to write. I have no idea where the idea for this came from. I'm sorry for the death and the sad! Reviews are appreciated so much!


End file.
